Drinking Game
by A. G. Moria
Summary: Drinking games are fun but they're better when you have the Warlords playing them. Especially when someone makes the game a bit more interesting.


**Shichibukai: Gecko Moria, Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo, Marshall D. Teech, Jinbe, Crocodile, Bartholomew Kuma, and Mihawk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the characters.**

All the warlords were sitting around a table that had bottles of wine on top of it along with shot glasses. Why? Cause Crocodile and Doflamingo got them all in the same room together to play a little drinking game of 'I'd never'. How? I don't know bribes or blackmail choose one people!

Jinbe was voted to be the person who started off the game much to his distaste, but the others just laughed at him. Right as they went to pour their shot glasses Kuma spoke up much to everyone's surprise.

"This game is boring". The large man sighed.

"Yeah I'd like to see you come up with something to make it even more interesting"! Crocodile sneered.

"Then here's how the game will work". Kuma said. "We will play the 'I Have Never' game but this game will be a bit different this time. To those who don't know this, the rules are a person will say 'I have never' about the thing he or she had not done and then drink. If another person had done that said thing he or she has to drink. We should all be honest with our answers and the one who got drunk first will be given the punishment of having to strip off a piece of clothing or an accessory they have on".

Everyone just stared at the second largest man in the room until Moria broke the awkward silence.

"Well I agree". He smirked. "Maybe then it'll be a game to remember".

The others finally agreed and the shot glasses were filled to the rim with wine.

"I've never kicked a puppy". Jinbe said.

No one but Hancock drank and she took off one of her shoes.

"Alright I've never kissed a woman". She declared.

Every single man in the room drank to that.

"Alright since you all drank then one of you will be the next to talk while the rest strip". Boa smirked.

Moria decided to be the one to ask the question while the rest stripped. Kuma took off one of his gloves. Doflamingo took off his belt sash. Teech took off his hat. Mihawk took off his cross necklace. Crocodile removed his hook from its place. Jinbe took off one of his sandals.

"Ok I've never been in the same bed with anyone in this room". Moria stated.

Only four men drank that time. Doflamingo took off his shoe. Crocodile took off his large coat. Kuma took off his own coat. Mihawk was going to ask the question.

"Never have I ever had sex at a funeral inside a coffin with someone". Mihawk sighed.

Moria was the only one to drink to that and he then removed his jacket.

"I've never been shorter than Kuma in the last few seconds". Moria smirked.

Kuma and Moria didn't drink that time while the others did. Croco took his belt off. Doflamingo took off his fluffy coat. Boa took off an earring. Jinbe removed his other shoe. Mihawk took off his shirt and now his hardened abs were showing. While Teech was the next to talk.

"I've never been able to breathe under water". Teech said.

Jinbe cursed at the man and then removed himself from the room.

"Ah he has too much pride to be around us while naked"! Doflamingo laughed. "After all he was only wearing two shoes and a robe"!

With Jinbe now gone they continued with only the loss of one person.

"I'll go since the fish's is out". Moria volunteered. "Ok I've never slept less than two days".

Everyone but Moria and Teech took a shot. Another earring came off Boa. Crocodile took off his shirt. Mihawk removed his belt. Kuma's shoe came off. Doflamingo wasn't going to strip this time.

"Alright then I've never gotten a woman pregnant". Dofla stated. "I'd also like to add I never plan to but only for my sake and not the game's".

Moria removed his shoe and took a shot of wine. When he looked back at the other they were staring right back at him.

"What"!? Moria questioned.

"You're a father"? Mihawk questioned him.

"Like I'll ever tell you bastards anything"! The giant shot back.

"Dammit now I wish Jinbe would've stayed"! Doflamingo roared in laughter.

"Either way it's my turn so I've never fucked up someone in a tree"! Moria yelled.

Doflamingo took off his last shoe. Teech took off his belt. Mihawk took off his hat. While Kuma thought up his 'I'd never'.

"I have never daydreamed about someone". The bear man stated.

Boa took off her remaining shoe. Doflamingo took off his shirt. Moria removed his belt. While Teech came up with what he would say.

"So I've never gone a day without eating pie". He grinned.

The rest weren't surprised that Moria was the only one besides Teech who didn't take a shot of wine. Boa left the room due to pride and the fact she had only a one more item to strip off of her. Kuma took off his last shoe. Doflamingo took off his pants. Crocodile took off his pants. Mihawk thought up the next 'I'd never'.

"Since we're all men in the room now we can finally get into the sex 'I'd never' as much as we want". Hawkeye said. "So I've never groped my sex partner with gloves on".

Kuma took off his second glove. Moria took off his second shoe. While it took a second for Doflamingo to come up with something.

"Ok I've never been over twenty feet high". The man stated.

Kuma was thinking up the next one as Moria took off one of his gloves.

"I've never been gay". Kuma declared.

Crocodile took off his shoe. Mihawk would be the one to talk. Doflamingo left the room since he was down to his glasses and his boxers and he didn't want to be naked or take off his shades.

"I'm not considered fat". Mihawk said.

"Hey some of us are sensitive hawky"! Teech barked.

Either way Teech took off a shoe. Kuma removed his hat. Moria took off his last glove. While weirdly enough Crocodile was the one coming up with the next sentence.

"I've never eaten funnel cake". Croc said out of ideas.

Moria took off his shirt. Kuma removed his pants. Teech took off his own shirt. Mihawk thought up the next one.

"Ok so I've never slept at Doflamingo's house". Hawk said.

Crocodile removed his shoe and grumbled as he thought up the next 'I'd never'.

"My name has nothing to do with birds". Croc smirked.

A curse escaped Mihawk's lips as he took off his pants.

"Never in my life have I watched a woman die". He said.

Crocodile left the room with his dignity still intact. Kuma left the room as well. Moria removed his pants. While Teech removed his own pants anyway and came up with the next one.

"I've never had sex with my sword". Teech said.

Mihawk simply just cursed both men out and then left the room in his boxers.

"Alright last one". Moria smirked. "I've never tried to kiss Boa Hancock".

"Dammit". Teech said as he left the room.

With victory as he own Moria just grabbed the bottle of wine and went back to his room.

**Review if you please! And read over this as many times as you like!**


End file.
